And you thought I was bad as a koopa?
by Darnie
Summary: Bowser who loves peach, turns himself human and is an honoured guest at the toadstool kingdom...of course they don't know it's Bowser, Peach who recognizes Bowser, tells her father but won't believe her, Will Peach slowly fall for Bowser? BowserxPeach
1. Kamek's brilliant idea!

All characters and such used in my story are Copyright nintendo (So lucky! I wish i owned peach :() 

Chapter 1-Kamek's brilliant idea!!!

A few years ago Bowser met the love of his life Peach, he expressed his love for her by kidnapping her repeatedly (funny way of showing it I know :D) however, there was a catch...Peach didn't love him (actually she hated him) which tore his heart apart everyday he lived, but he could bear the pain no longer (this is where the story starts.)

Present day

"Kamek, how can I win her heart?" Bowser asked Kamek as he paced his bedroom,  
"Who's heart?" the old magikoopa replied, his eyebrows lifted, a hundreds of wrinkles inhabited his forehead, a puzzeled look came over his face,  
"PEACH!" Bowser answered, butterflies tickled his stomach, even her name got him excited,  
"Hmm...she is in love with a an italian plumber with superpowers? his name is..is,"  
"Don't say it," Bowser hated Mario, even his name got him furious, not for beating him all the time but for stealing peach,  
"What's he got I haven't?, I mean I've got a kingdom, good looks..." Bowser questioned  
"Peach?" answered Kamek, Bowser got angry,  
"Oh, I didn't know that!" Spat Bowser sarcastically,  
"All Mario has is a kart, superpowers and maybe a plumbers degree, but I have all that too apart from plumbers degree," Kamek opened his mouth to speak but Bowser continued,  
"And he's a HUMAN! I thought they were weak!" Bowser slumped down on his bed, an idea sprung into Kamek's head,  
"THAT"S IT" Kamek cried gleefully,  
"What's it," said bowser who looked depressed,  
"And don't say Peach," he added,  
"With my amazing super doopa koopa powers I could turn you human!" Kamek said, Bowser sprung up,  
"THAT'S BRILLIANT!" a big evil smile made its way across Bowsers lips,  
"Watch out Peachy, you'll be mine soon enough."


	2. The not so perfect pool party

Most characters in this story are copyright Nintendo (so lucky! sigh) 

Chapter 2- The not so perfect pool party. 

"Ahhhh," sighed Peach as she drank her fresh orange juice, today was perfect, actually too perfect, the sky was cornflower blue with not a cloud in sight, the grass was a Pure green, it was in fact so perfect that Princess Peach and Daisy were having a pool party,   
"Everyone should be arriving soon," said Daisy checking her watch,   
"Yes they..." Peach heard a kart sounds,   
"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cried an italian voice, Peach shook her head as Mario flew past her on his kart, Luigi followed as did the other guests such as Wario, Yoshi and DK,   
"Heya Peachy!" Mario said running over to her, she kissed him on the cheek, he then went a bright red and had one of those lovey-dovey moments until they heard Daisy,   
"This party is supposed to be PG get a room," Mario went even darker red as did Peach,   
"Anyway," Said Daisy,   
"Let's play truth or dare!"   
"Aww, do we a have to Daisy?" cried Luigi,   
"Yes, we...DK DON'T TOUCH THE BANANAS!" Daisy had ban DK from eating any bananas since an incident at a charity ball, what happened? let's just say it involved a grossed out princess next to a monkey who had gas,   
"And Luigi we have to play truth or dare, it's traditional in the Toadstool and Sarasaland Kingdom's events and parties," Peach nodded her head in agreement,   
"Can't we eat first?" Asked Wario licking his lips at the pies,   
"Yeah, I bet you'd like to boomsticks," answered Daisy, Wario growled at her, Peach whispered,   
"You know he's got a weight problem!"   
"It's not my fault he couldn't stay on a diet for 5 minutes!"   
"I know but just let him be! I don't want any fights breaking out!" Peach gave a pleading look, Daisy rolled her eyes and nodded,   
"Then it's settled after we eat, WE ARE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE, ALL RIGHT!!!" Daisy cried,   
A sad Luigi followed her awaiting his fate; a kiss from Daisy, a shiver went down his back as took a party pie.   
Despite Peach's attempt to keep Wario and Daisy from fighting about his weight problem, it didn't work, Peach whispered to Luigi,   
"She's your girlfriend, tame her," Daisy was on top of the table wrestling Wario who had snuck a piece of cake,   
"Actually, a she can a stay like a that," Luigi replied, Peach shook her head,   
"Kissing isn't that bad!" They both looked at daisy who was covered with pies, cake, biscuits, punch,   
"I don't blame you," Sighed Peach who sat down in her chair and watched the raging food fight,   
Mario was screaming inside a yoshi egg as yoshi had mistaken him as a small red and dark blue icing cupcake, DK was eating too many bananas and other fruit which ended up getting into a fight with yoshi over the melons, Wario was getting verbally abused by Daisy who was still wrestling with him on the table, such words came out of her mouth like 'Fatty fatty boomsticks' and 'Van' and Mario (Who had broken free of the yoshi shell) had found the brandy and was now as drunk as a skunk, Peach looked at him with disgust, 'Thats my boyfriend' she said looking over at the little man who came over to her,   
"Hiya hic Pea hic I mean uhhh hic Apricot, yeah a hiya Apricot hic," Peach gave him a look of disgust, the only person she couldn't see was Luigi who was already 20 kilometers away from the kindom, Peach walked away from her friends crying, why was she always the one who ended up crying?, all she wanted was a nice perfect pool party with her friends, they didn't even notice her rush into the castle sobbing.

Meanwhile... 

"You're sure this will work?" asked Bowser, lying down on a table in Kamek's Lab,   
"Of course," Answered Kamek as he got his wand ready, 'hopefully she'll like me' thought Bowser, 'I mean I'm doing this all for her',   
"Ready my King?"   
"Yes Kamek,"   
"ABRACADABRA ALACAKOOPAZOOM TURN THIS KOOPA INTO A SEXY HUMAN KOOPALOO!!!" Purple, red and green magic flew straight to Bowser, it hurt, but he could feel the change, he looked down,   
"Oh my god! Kamek you did it!" Kamek nodded and looked pleased with himself, Bowser was only 6'3 now, had tan skin, flaring orange hair and a six pack but still had his evil grin and red eyes...I know he sounds good but,   
"My leige there is one minor eh...problem," Bowser looked over to him,   
"What?"   
"You have spikes on your back," Kamek said, it was true, small white spikes had grown on his back, Bowser's expression went angry,   
"That's ok, I mean noone will see them,"   
"True," Bowser said,   
"My leige, you haven't told us how your going to get into the castle," Kamek questioned, a big evil grin came over Bowsers lips,   
"The toadstool kingdom is expecting a very important guest from the Apook Kingdom named King Bowzer Apook," Bowser said getting off the table,   
"Ah I see," Said Kamek, "I'll make you a carriage and then you can go,"   
"You better," said Bower as he headed towards his bedroom.

Peach's room. 

After she had said goodbye to her 'friends' Peach went up to her room and cried again,   
"Why me?" she asked herself, mascara trailed down her face, she took out her favourite power star,   
"I wish I had a new friend" She went to the mirror to see how bad she looked when her father came into her room,   
"Princess, we have a special guest coming soon and..." He looked at her up and down,   
"What happened?"   
"Nothing Daddy!" She suddenly lit up, maybe this guest could be her new friend,   
"Well get ready! he'll be here in an hour!" King Toadstool walked out of her room,   
Peach decided to give a good impression, she put on her prettiest pink dress, her finest jewels, re-did her makeup and wore her golden hair down,   
"Perfect," She twirled near the mirror, a small Toadette entered the room,   
"My princess, your father requests your presence in the courtyard,"   
"Okay," Peach delicatly ran out of the room and saw her father and a handsome man in the courtyard.

She slowed down a bit and walked in a lady like manner towards the guest,   
"Ah! Princess, Bowzer this is Peach," Bowzer took her hand and kissed it, Peach blushed, 'She looks as beautiful as ever and her hands so delicate...and she's blushing?' he thought, he was the most good looking person she had ever seen,   
"It's a pleasure too meet such a beautiful princess," Bowser said, looking at her, something drew her to his eyes, she quickly retreated her hand,   
'BOWSER' she thought quickley, 'this must be one of his schemes to capture me',   
"Uh, princess what's wrong?" King toadstool asked,   
"Oh, a mosquito bit my hand,"   
"Through your gloves?" Asked Bowzer, 'Oh no, he knows I know' Peach thought, a big evil smile came across Bowzer's face, 'I think she knows' he thought,   
"Hahahahahaha, our princess is such a laugh," King Toadstool gave her a death glare,   
"King Bowzer let me show you too your room,"   
"Ok, Bye Peach," the princess was left standing there, Bowser and King toadstool were in the hallway when he remembered,   
"I'm so sorry King Toadstool, I left something in the courtyard,"   
"I can get one of the.."   
"Thats not necessary!" Said Bowser, who sprinted to the courtyard, he saw peach there sitting on the fountain wall, she looked up and furiously walked over to him,   
"BOWSER!"   
"Peach?"   
"I know what your up to and I'm going to tell my father," 'So you don't know' thought Bowser, A grin crept on his lips and he crept stood next to peach and bent down so his lips were near her ear,   
"But will he believe you," His heart and her's were thumping fast, she quickly backed away,   
"He's my father of course he will," Bowser laughed,   
"We'll see princess, we'll see,"   
She gave him a glare of 'Watch me' and ran out of the courtyard.


	3. DADDY!

Most characters are copyright nintendo. (So lucky! sigh) 

Chapter 3-DADDY! 

Princess peach hurried up the red stairs, the Toadette maids stood watching her as she flew past,   
'No, not this time Bowser I'm putting you away for good' she thought as she knocked on the door of King Toadstool's study,   
"Yes,"   
"It's me, Peach,"   
"Oh, ok please come in," Peach entered the Extravagant room, the window was a picture of the princess herself, the room was painted gold, there were hundreds of books in shelves everywhere and a vault; where the power stars Bowser once stole are found, Peach found her father in his bright red chair,   
"Father, I have some information on 'Bowzer' he..." Peach started but her father stopped her,   
"You mean how you were so rude to him?"   
"I was not rude to him at all; Daddy you know the Koopa King Bowser," he stared at peach coldly,   
"Yes, the one who kidnaps you all the time," It annoyed her how calm he was when he said that,   
"'Bowzer' is Bowser," Her father burst out laughing, her face however was still in it's serious expression,   
"Your kidding right, sweetie?"   
"No, I'm not!!!" she cried coming closer to her father,   
"Peachy, please don't say that to King Apook! he's here to visit our kingdom and for that we are very honoured!" Peach opened her mouth to speak but he again stopped her,   
"Now go to bed and forget the whole thing!" he shouted at her, she felt tears come to her eyes but she still held her head high,   
"Goodnight Daddy..." she said coldly, she belted out of the room the toadette maids watched her fly past for the second time.

"OOOOOOHHHHH I hate him," she whined to Daisy,   
"He's got everyone fooled!!! even my father likes him!"   
"I wonder why he's here though, I mean if he was going to kidnap you, he should of done it by now," Daisy said as she got her night gown on,   
"Yes, but i have another theroy for that, I think he's going to kidnap me right in front of Daddy," Daisy had a puzzled look on her face,   
"Why?" the brunette asked as she took off her crown,   
"Because my Daddy loves him here," the blonde replied taking off her own crown,   
"I see...could I meet him?" Daisy questioned, Peach rolled her eyes,   
"You really want to?"   
"Yep,"   
"You'll meet him tomorrow at breakfast, Daddy will be all over him and you meeting," Daisy laughed, he two girls snuggled into their Pink and orange sleeping bags,   
"Anyway, enough with the boring stuff!!! How are you and Mario going?" Daisy asked getting excited, Peach smiled and rolled her eyes cutely,   
"Good I guess, but he turned me off the other day by calling me Apricot," she sighed,   
"Same with me, if Luigi spots me he runs away!" They both sighed,   
"I know, hey lets find new boyfriends!!!" Daisy cried and sprung up,   
"No...I couldn't do that to Mario, I mean he's saved me heaps of times and for that I guess I owe him," Peach tried to smile but Daisy sensed she didn't mean it,   
"Your not bound to him by love, your bound to him for saving you..." Peach smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile,   
"Sorry Daisy, I do have feelings for Mario and you have feelings for Luigi, they just insensitive at the moment,"   
"I guess," she mumbled,   
"Goodnight Daisy,"   
"Night Apricot," Daisy felt a pillow smash onto her head, they both giggled and Daisy went to sleep.   
Peach didn't go to sleep she thought about Mario and herself, 'your not bound to him by love, your bound to him for saving you' she re-thought that over and over, the truth is years ago, she did have feelings for him but they wore off, puppy love as they call it, but now they were older, he was boring and it seemed like time repeated itself, he'd save her and she would be bound to him more and more, 'it's not my fault I get kidnapped all the time,' she finally dosed off at 12:00.

Meanwhile... 

Bowser sat on his bed, thinking about Peach, how beautiful she was and such but setting that all aside...when he was next to her was she blushing? she never blushed to anyone except Mario, this made him smile, maybe he did have a chance with her?


	4. My hero?

Most characters are copyright nintendo (so lucky! sigh.) 

Chapter 4-Breakfast 

The sun shone on the two sleeping Princesses faces,   
"Yawn...Morning Peach,"   
"Yawn...Good morning to you too Daisy!" The two girls rose from their warm and soft sleeping bags and started to get ready, Peach dressed her best yet again,   
"Why are you so dressed up,"   
"Daddy would be dissapointed if I wore something plain,"   
"Oh I see, is it because of..."   
"Yes, so put your best gown on," They both looked beautiful, Peach wore a sleevless white and pink dress with a pink frilly parasol in hand, Daisy wore one similar but it was orange and white, her parasol was orange with white frills hanging off, after they did their hair and makeup they decended down the stairs to the dining hall, it was riddled with servants like everyday, Daisy suddenly gasped,   
"Is that Bowser," Daisy pointed to the table at Bowser, he looked gorgeous today,   
"Oh my gosh, that's not Bowser Peach, HE'S HOT!!!" Peach heated up,   
"You think,"   
"Bowser was an ugly koopa king last time I saw,"   
"I guess," Peach muttered, Daisy who was lovestruck ran over to the table and introduced herself,   
"I'm princess Daisy of Sarasaland," She stuck out her hand and winked at him, Bowser looked at Peach, who couldn't believe it, 'she looks annoyed' he thought,   
"I'm King Apook, it's a pleasure to meet a cute princess," Daisy blushed, he shook Daisy's hand instead of kissing it, she looked annoyed, Peach walked to the table and sat down, only to have her hand kissed by Bowser again,   
"And it's nice to see you turn, Princess Toadstool," Peach turned away to hide her blushing, Bowser smiled, 'she's just lucky I don't kiss her now' he thought, 'And so he kisses her hand' Daisy thought jealously, 'No matter how charming you are or trying to be Bowser it's not working' Peach looked at him with disgust, he just gave her a cheesy evil grin,   
"What's not working?" He asked, 'Oh no, my inside voice became a outside voice',   
"Excuse me," Daisy said as she stood up from her ebony seat and rushed to the lavatory, Peach eyed Bowser,   
"Your stupid plan,"   
"You know about my plan?"   
"Yes, I do," Bowser laughed for a second and gave her an evil glare,   
"Tell me then princess,"   
"Your going to kidnap me in front of father," Bowser snickered,   
"Negative, my intentions here are not to kidnap you at all,"   
"Then what?" Bowser opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, just blush, 'Is that blush?' thought Peach as she took a sip of her morning orange juice,   
"Why would I tell you?" There was nothing else she could say, she couldn't say because we are friends like she did with her friends,   
"Because, King Apook I want to know why you are here,"   
"I'm here to visit someone very important to me,"   
"Who's..."   
SMASH   
Koopa Bowser was in the entrance of the dining hall, his koopas were now attacking the toadstool army, "Come out Peach!" cried Koopa Bowser, Peach's eyes shot to human Bowser, "Y-your n-not Bowser," Bowser smiled and shook his head, "No, that's just Kamek pretending to be me so your father doesn't get suspicous," Peach stared at him more, "You know Peach, everytime I kidnap you, your never too scared but this time," "Your plan might just work," Peach whispered, "No, my plan will never work I'm afraid," she rolled her eyes, Peach held her hand out to Bowser, he leaned in to shake it when,   
SLAP   
Peach slapped Bowser across his face and started to run, his hand touched his face and he eyed the running blur of pink,   
"DADDY! DAISY!" she screamed, Bowser (who was furious) ran after her, he was much faster as his human form and quickly caught up with her, he then picked her up bridal style, but it wasn't easy, she was screaming and wriggling like a cattipillar that was being attacked, after a few minutes she finally stopped, he was too strong even if he was human,   
"I wish he turned himself into a toadette," mumbled Peach who folded her arms, he smiled at her a comfortable smile but she just looked away, 'I'm not blushing' she thought, 'please don't be blushing!'   
"This looks even more suspicous," Peach said angrily, he just laughed,   
"No, it looks like im saving you,"   
"Bowser, you wait until daddy sees us like this, you'll be out of the castle in a few minutes," Bowser did one of his famous evil laughs,   
"Whatever,"

"Oh, KING APOOK THANKYOU FOR SAVING HER!" cried the Toadstool King,   
"It was my pleasure," King toadstool and Bowser looked over to Peach who was silent,   
"I think she's just...getting over the attack," Peach gave her father a dirty look, 'she even looks pretty when she's angry' thought bowser,   
"Peach, to make today better why don't you have a slumber party outside?" Peach shot up as did Bowser,   
"Can I invite my friends?"   
"Sure," Peach shot a mischevious look at Bowser,   
"And remember to invite Bowzer," Peach looked at Bowser, he smiled another evil smile, she also smiled evily,   
"It would be my pleasure Daddy," She kissed him on the cheek and turned to Bowser,   
"See you tonight! you get to meet all my wonderful friends," she hurried out the room, 'I'll invite the Mario bros and Bowser will finally be defeated' she thought as she opened the bedroom door, Daisy was in the shower,   
"So he saved you huh," Shouted Daisy from the shower,   
"Yes," Peach grumbled,   
"I heard from a Toadette that you are having a slumber party, how cool, is King Apook coming,"   
"You mean Bowser, yes he is,"   
"C'mon Peach! he..."   
"You don't hear what he says to me,"   
"What does he say?" Peach stopped, Bowser really hadn't said anything,   
"The only thing he did say was he was visiting someone important,"   
"In what way, business, family...love?" Peach laughed,   
"Bowser doesn't love Daisy, he kidnaps,"   
"Yeah, whatever," Daisy said coming out of the shower, fog went everywhere, Daisy wore a mini skirt with a sleevless top,   
"Anyway, let's get ready for the slumber party!!!"   
"Ok, I'll go ring Mario," Peach got her hot pink mobile out, and dialed,   
"Hiya this is a Mario,"   
"Hi, it's Peach, I'm having a slumber party and I'd love you to come, Luigi and Wario are also invited,"   
"Sounds Excellante! what a time?"   
"Around three o'clock,"   
"We will be a there,"   
"That's great! Tata Mario," she made a kissing sound and hung up,   
"Ia Mario coming?" Asked Daisy who was blow drying her hair,   
"Yes, the Mario bros are coming," Daisy stopped blow drying her hair and raced over to Peach,   
"You mean Luigi's coming!"   
"Yes, why wouldn't he be?" She looked like she was going to die of embarrasment,   
"I kind of broke up with him on the phone...before, I said I met someone else," Peach had an idea of who this person was,   
"Is he tall?"   
"Um..uh yes,"   
"Daisy..."   
"Well I want a new boyfriend and he's going to be it!" Peach sighed, Daisy just smiled,   
"I mean noone else is interested in him right?" Daisy eyed Peach,   
"No,"   
"So?"   
"SO? what about Luigi?"   
"He didn't like me anyway! he only went out with me because your going out with Mario!" Peach shook her head,   
"Oh well, let's just hope theres no fights tonight,"

Kamek sat on Bowsers guest bed and watched Bowser pace the room,   
"She seems too hate me more," he said sadly,   
"Don't give up my leige!" Kamek begged, he hated seeing Bowser like this,   
"Then what do I do?"   
"Maybe you should be nicer?" Bowser shifted his gaze to Kamek,   
"I am being nice,"   
"Then be nicer,"   
"HOW? I've tried everything in the book!"   
"Tell her how pretty she looks," Kamek suggested,   
"And make small talk," He added,   
"Okay, but if I make her hate me any worse I'm leaving for good," Bowser said packing his clothes up for the slumber party, 'hopefully this goes well' he thought as he trailed down the red stairs.

3 o'clock... 

Everyone had arrived, The mario bros, DK, Yoshi and Bowser, Daisy was hiding behind Peach, Luigi was hiding behind DK,   
"Ok, let's set up our tents," said Peach finding a nice place in the near by woods, the scenery was outstanding, from the woods you could see the top tower of Toadstool castle and the sea nearby.   
After everyone had set up Daisy went over to Bowser and weaved her arm around his, he tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go and even if he did she would get upset and probably make Peach hate him even more, Bowser looked over at Peach, her short slender body sat in a pink chair, he didn't realize he was daydreaming until Daisy waved her hands in front of his eyes,   
"Bowzer? what's wrong?" she asked as she gave Peach a jealous glance,   
"Nothing," Peach and Mario were having one of those lovey-dovey moments, 'hmm, what's so good about him?' he thought,   
'Maybe I should ask someone' he turned to Daisy,   
"What's so good about the Mario Bros?"   
"You've never heard of them?" He shook his head, she laughed,   
"There a bunch of sweet guys who always save the day and help a lot of people," Bowser nearly gagged, but he nodded in agreement,   
"Is Peach...in love with that one," he pointed to Mario,   
"Who knows I mean, she thinks he boring, he...oops! please don't say thing to Peach about what i just said,"   
"I promise," he said, Daisy started to shout,   
"Let's play SPOTLIGHT!!!" everyone except for Luigi aggreed,   
"Ok, so we have to draw straws to see who gets partnered with whom, if you have a 1 and someone else has a 1 your partnered with that person," Daisy winked at Bowser again,   
"Ok ready," she held out straws, everyone took one,   
"Ok, who got 1?" Yoshi and Wario put their hands up,   
"Who has 2?" Daisy and Luigi put their hands up, Luigi cringed,   
"Who has 3?" Mario and DK put their hands up, Peach looked at Bowser 'Oh great' she thought,   
"So you guys have to go together," Daisy said giving Peach a dirty look, Peach rolled her eyes,   
"And...Number 1 is it, you guys have to count to 60!" Everyone apart from Peach and Bowser ran off,   
"Where do you want to hide?" asked Peach turning to Bowser,   
"You know this place better than I do,"   
"That's not true, you kidnapped me and took me here once," he smiled,   
"I forgot about that," he said,   
"I didn't!" Peach mumbled,   
"C'mon let's go," Peach walked into the forest, Bowser followed her,   
"So when are you and Mario getting married?" Bowser asked,   
"Planning to steal me on my wedding day?"   
"You never know," she tried not to smile, it was cute the way he said it,   
"I'll go warn the army then," she said, making her way to a rock with a tunnel in it, moss had grown over the rock giving it a green easter egg look, they came to the entrance,   
"Ladies first," insisted Bowser who held out his hand, she hesitantly took it, he just laughed,   
"It's not going to burn you," Peach went red,   
"You never know with you," she mumbled, they suddenly heard an angry voice,   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE OUT," Daisy shouted, Peach could imagine the shaking and cringing Luigi, they then heard a growl and a offended sound of 'Yoshi',   
"YOU GUYS CHEATED! IT WAS ONLY 56 SECONDS!" Daisy complained, Peach looked at Bowser, he was listning too,   
"She likes you, you know Bowser," she swore she saw Bowser cringe,   
"And you might be King of Sarasaland," she added, he laughed,   
"And Mario will be king Toadstool," he swore he saw Peach cringe,   
"It's my choice who I marry," Peach said, brushing an ant off her,   
"Uh huh,"   
"It's true!"   
"Mario and Peach sitting in a.." she whacked him over his head with her parasol,   
"I..." she stopped, Bowser was looking at her strangley, she was looking at him weird too, their eyes were stuck in stare like glue had somehow joined them, Peach was heating up quickly as was he, she tore herself away,   
"Your queer Bowser," he sniggered, she pointed one of her dainty fingers towards him and turned her head to the left with her nose in the air, he just smiled,   
"I love you too, princess," she nearly fainted, her arch enemy, Bowser, saying he loved her? 'He's kidding...I think, I mean' she thought, she knew she was beet red, Bowser who remained cool, couldn't believe her reaction, he opened his mouth to speak, luckily Peach was saved,   
"YOSHI!" cried the little green yoshi hurring over to them, Peach smiled and patted the Yoshi on the head,   
"Ok," she quickly got up and ran off, Yoshi looked at Bowser,   
"Yoshi?" he said in a puzzled voice,   
"It's nothing, Yoshi," Bowser said, smoothly walking out of the cave.

Peach made it back to the camp, Daisy was there,   
"So, where's Bowzer?"   
"Back over there," Only then did Peach realize the bitchness in Daisy's voice,   
"What did he say to you about me?"   
"Nothing," Peach said truthfully as she sat in her pink chair,   
"Your lying..." Daisy said eyeing Peach,   
"Nope," Bowser was walking back from the camp, when he heard Daisy, he hid behind a tree when he heard his name mentioned,   
"Bowzer, has no intrest in you so HANDS OFF!" Daisy snapped, Bowser smiled 'how wrong is she' he thought,   
"I'm marrying Mario!"   
"Liar! you know as well as me you don't love him!"   
"..." Peach stopped talking, but Daisy continued,   
"You know I'm right just admit it!"   
"I..."   
"See, if you loved him you'd say so, so say it Peach,"   
"No, I..."   
"See ? you can't even say it," Peach suddenly flared up, she felt tears in her eyes, why was Daisy being so mean?   
"Please shutup!" Tears fell from Peach's eyes, Bowser got angry at Daisy, Peach hadn't done anything to her,   
"Oooh little perfect tart princess told me to shutup!" Bowser suddenly came behind the trees, went up to Daisy, 'What's he doing?' Peach wondered,   
"Your wrong, I do love Peach," Daisy looked like she was about to faint with terror,   
Peach gasped and put one of her delicate gloved arms to her mouth, he said it so sincere...too sincere, 'No, I...no, I have to get Mario too...' she was confused now, Bowser looked over at Peach and winked, Princess Toadstool blushing to King Koopa? somehow she felt like he was a hero and somewhere deep inside she hoped he liked her...maybe even loved?


	5. Doesn't it hurt, Jealousy Baby?

All characters, places and such I use are copyright Nintendo.   
All made up characters are copyright me. 

Chapter 5- Doesn't it hurt, Jealousy Baby?

The other guys arrived at camp, what they saw was Daisy about to burst into tears, Peach in shock and Bowser talking to Daisy,   
"Um a, hello?" Mario said going up to Peach,   
"Princess?" he asked Peach, she sat down in her chair and whispered something,   
"What is a wrong?" Mario sat down next to Peach, she suddenly realized the others had arrived,   
"OH! nothing! Daisy and I got attacked by a monster and Bowzer saved us," Mario could tell something was wrong, the glint in her eyes was much different,   
"Ah, ok,"   
"The slumber party is cancelled," Peach said glancing at Bowser,   
"If there are monsters out, we better not risk it," she added, everyone but Daisy nodded in agreement.

After Peach said goodbye to everyone (except Yoshi who King toadstool asked to stay), Peach slowly ascended the red stairs, not even noticing the little green creature following her, she opened her room door and Yoshi quickly ran in after her and ducked under the bed, Yoshi remembered Mario's words,   
"Since you are a staying Yoshi, could you a spy on a Peach and tell me what she says? she may love someone a else, and we a can't let that a happen," Yoshi listened carefully as Peach took out her favourite power star,   
"He has to be lying, I mean our kingdoms have hated each other for hundreds of years," 'Yoshi?' thought the Yoshi,   
"And even if he did love me, I love Mario...I think," Yoshi gasped,   
"It's just...BOWSER'S EXCITING!" she said happily, Yoshi nearly fainted,   
"And he sounds so sincere," she collapsed on her bed clutching her heart, a wash of sadness came over her,   
"But...what if he doesn't,"   
"And I get stuck with someone else I don't like,"   
"But if he does and I love him back,"   
"What will I say to Mario?"   
"Hi Mario, I don't know how to say this but I'm in love with Bowser, King of Koopas," Her stomach went queasy and her heart was hurting,   
"Oh well I get to see him tonight," she added hopefully, she put her star away and headed for the tower, singing about Bowser, Yoshi however didn't see anything...he was mortified.

"Well I told her Kamek," said Bowser pacing the room again, Kamek who was very pleased Bowser was happy nodded his head,   
"And what did she do,"   
"Blush," saying that Bowser blushed himself,   
"Is that a good thing Kamek?"   
"Yes, my liege," Bowser's evil smile came across his face, but it stopped when there was a knock on the door,   
"Yes?" Kamek hid under the bed seconds before the Toadette maid came in,   
"Will you be able to make it to dinner tonight, King Apook?" she asked bowing,   
"Yes, will the princess be there?" Toadette smiled,   
"Yes, the Princess Toadstool will be there,"   
"Ok," the Toadette maid bowed again and hurried out of the room,   
"YES!, Kamek, I get to see her again," Kamek slid from under the bed,   
"Yes, my liege, but what will you do this time?" a wave of sadness consumed Bowser,   
"I don't know."

Peach put on her favourite pink dress and wore her hair up, she looked perfect, the only thing that wasn't perfect was her hands were sweating, she was scared, what if he was lying? she didn't want to know if he didn't, the thought of being loved was too precious to her since Mario treated her a bit like a trophy for saving her all the time, she was like a reward,   
"Yoshi?" Yoshi crept from under the bed quietly...but was caught,   
"Yoshi?" asked Peach looking at the little green creature, Yoshi went red,   
"Did you come in and fall asleep when I was in the shower," Yoshi nodded,   
"Ok," she laughed and opened the door for him,   
"Let▓s go to dinner,"

Dinner with the Koopa King and the Toadstool Princess. 

Peach slowly entered the dinner room with caution...only to find her father there, no Bowser, her heart immediately sunk, what she didn't realize is that she was blocking the door,   
"What's wrong?" she spun around so quick she fell off her heel and into Bowser▓s arms, her father and Yoshi looked up,   
"I never liked those shoes," said Peach who beckoned Bowser to put her down, her did, her father just nodded, Peach led Yoshi and Bowser to the large rectangular table, it was a dark brown colour and had an off white coat over it with hundreds of candlesticks on top, everyone of them was lit, including the chandelier,   
"The chandelier looks wonderful Daddy," Peach said looking up at the giant gold chandelier,   
"Doesn't it? what do you think Bowzer?" Peach looked over at him,   
"It's...as beautiful as the toadstool princess," King Toadstool nodded agreeing,   
"Well, she's nearly at that age,"   
"Daddy!" Peach had gone bright red, in only a few months she'd take the toadstool throne and become Queen Toadstool,   
"Have you met her fiancИ?" asked King Toadstool, Bowser looked at Peach who obviously hated the talk of marriage,   
"Yes, I think he was at the slumber party,   
"Oh, yes he was, dashing isn't he?"   
"Very," a whole parade of Toadstool maids walked into the room carrying plates with all sorts of delicious Gourmet delicacies,   
"What's the special occasion Daddy?" Peach asked,   
"Some of the other kingdoms are coming for tea,"   
"Is the King of Sarasaland coming?" asked Bowser,   
"Yes, his daughter Daisy is also coming," Peach groaned,   
"Yoshi," Yoshi also nodded his head down to the name of Daisy,   
"They should be here in a few minutes," Peach could imagine Princess Poppy and Rosie being all over Bowser, this made her feel sick, what if he fell for one of them?   
"But back to the other topic, do you have a bride yet, Bowzer," Bowser took a sip of his wine,   
"No, I have chosen a princess but I haven't told her I love her yet...not properly anyway," Peach turned to him,   
"That's good," Bowser looked at Peach who was bright red,   
"Is Peach's fiancИ a prince," Peach shot up, the king turned bright red,   
"Well...um..uh, no," the king looked a bit embarrassed, here he was, talking to a very famous King who isn't married, while he's giving his daughter away to a plumber that saved her a few times,   
"Interesting," said Bowser, King Toadstool went even brighter, he turned to Peach,   
"You and I are going to have a talk after, Peach," Peach looked at him, she was about to speak when a little toad dressed in butler suit came into the room,   
"Your guests have arrived my King," King Toadstool clapped his hands together like an amused little boy,   
"Send them in please," Peach looked like there was no tomorrow ' Daisy, Poppy and Rosie would be all over Bowser...If only they knew' she thought, 'and I'm jealous', the guests came in Princess Poppy and her father, King Berry of Berries, sat down in their seats and started to talk to King Toadstool, Poppy sat next to Bowser and introduced herself,   
"I'm Poppy, princess of Berries," she held her hand out, she had curly orange hair and dark blue eyes, Bowser shook it,   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm King Apook," you could see Poppy liked him straight away and was already all over him. Next, Princess Rosie and her father, King Flowerpower of all flowers arrived, Princess Rosie introduced herself to Bowser and again he only shook their hands, Peach noticed this and smirked happily.   
And last, Daisy came in with her father, The king of Sarasaland, she sat two seats away from Bowser and of course flirted with him,   
"I missed you," she said winking, 'wish I could say the same' thought Bowser smiling, all the kings sat next to Yoshi and Peach and asked Peach if she was married yet,   
"No, not yet I'll be married soon,"   
"Which prince will you be marrying?" asked King Flowerpower, who took a large piece of Lobster,   
"I'm marrying..." King Toadstool looked like he was about to fall off his chair, he never had a problem with Mario not being a prince before, but now it really hit him,   
"So did anyone watch the Flowerpower golf on Tuesday?" he asked sweating, but it worked, they stopped talking about marriage and went onto golf, Bowser however was still on the subject of marriage,   
"So do you have a queen yet?" asked Princess Rosie, smiling at him,   
"Uh..yes..well I haven't told her I love her properly yet," the princesses smiles were wiped off their dials,   
"Who is she?"   
"Is she pretty?" 'Peach was listening...her heart breaking by the second, Peach stood up,   
"Excuse me," She ran out of the dining hall, the other princesses continued their conversation, Bowser watched Peach leave the room,   
"Is she nicer than us?" 'She▓s Peach, she's stunning and she's the nicest person I've met' he thought, Bowser stood up,   
"I'm so sorry but I'm not feeling too well, please excuse me," Bowser dashed out of the room, 'where's she gone' he thought as he ascended the red stairs.

Peach sat on her bed with her favourite power star sobbing,   
"It isn't fair and I bet it's Daisy," she whispered, clear tears slid down her face, mascara dripped, she got angry, 'he lied to me' she got ready to have a shower when she heard a knock on her door,   
"Peach? are you in there,"   
"Bowser?" she whispered,   
"Uh, I'm having a shower!" she snapped,   
"Oh ok," 'What's with her?" he thought as he descended the red stairs. 

If only Peach knew that was the time he'd confess his love for her.


	6. The talk of marriage

All characters are copyright Nintendo. 

Note-I won't be writing the next chapter for a while since I have school tomorrow ( I've been on holidays.) 

In the shower, 

Peach's heart was throbbing, he loved Daisy; not her, he probably felt pity for her when she was getting bullied by Daisy, 'oh well, it's not like it was a real romance, I mean we never kissed' she thought as she turned off the tap, she put on her favourite pink frilly night gown and was about to go to bed when,   
"Knock knock," she paused,   
"Yes?" a Toadette maid scurried in,   
"King toadstool requests your presents in his study,"   
"Ok, tell him I'll be right there," the Toadette maid ran out of the room, peach brushed her hair, put her night gown on and descended down the stairs.

Yoshi made his way up to a guest room and took out his green spotted phone,   
"Hiya, this is a Mario,"   
"Yoshi!!!"   
"What a?"   
"Yoshi!!! Yoshi!!! Yoshi!!!" the Yoshi panted,   
"Draw a picture and a send it a through fax," Yoshi drew a very detailed picture of Peach kissing Bowser and a crying Mario, he then sent it through,   
"...MAMMA MIA!!!" cried Mario,   
"Yoshi!" Mario looked at the picture, _his_ princess kissing the King of Koopas? Yoshi had to be playing a joke, I mean Peach would _never_ fall for Bowser,   
"Hahahahahahaha, good a one, Yoshi,"   
"Yoshi..." Yoshi sighed,   
"You mean a this is a true?" asked Mario, Yoshi drew another picture of Peach singing about Bowser and blushing when thinking about Bowser,   
"...mamma mia..."   
"Yoshi!"   
"You must a see how a Bowser is communicating with a her, I mean he a lives far away, but I a doubt she loves him,"   
"If she does, break a them apart a," Mario said,   
"Ciao Yoshi," Yoshi hung up and thought, if Peach did love Bowser would he break the happiness of the princess?   
"Yoshi?" Yoshi said confused.

Bowser had only spent a few seconds in his room when a Toadette maid rushed in and handed Bowser a piece of parchment, he unrolled it,   
"Dear King Apook, would you be interested in marrying my daughter, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, you will get all titles and rule as King, please reply immediately, signed King Sarasaland," Bowser kept looking at the parchment, he re-read it over and over, no way would he marry that loud thing and he loved Peach, he got out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote an apology letter,   
"Dear King Sarasaland, I'm afraid I have to decline, I have already chosen a queen, Signed, King Bowzer of Apook," he gave the parchment to the Toadette maid,   
"Please give this to King Sarasaland immediately," the Toadette nodded and dashed out of the room.   
Bowser sat on his bed thinking about Peach and him, would it really work, would King Toadstool let her marry the King of Koopas? and she snapped at him to go away? maybe he hadn't got her heart yet,   
"You look worried sire," Kamek said,   
"I am,"   
"Maybe you should use a love potion?"   
"They never work and anyway I want her too genuinely love me,"   
"I don't think she's happy at me," he added,   
"Then make her happy with you,"   
"How do I do that?" asked Bowser sitting up,   
"Ask her to lunch or dinner tomorrow," a smile crept up across Kamek▓s face, but Bowser's was still melancholy,   
"Yeah, I guess, night Kamek,"   
"Good night my liege," and with that Bowser went to sleep with blissful dreams of _ his _ princess.

Peach knocked on the study door,   
"Yes?"   
"It's Peach,"   
"Ah yes, please come in," Peach entered, her night gown draped along the floor, she saw her father in deep thinking, 'I wonder what he's thinking about' she thought as she sat down in a big red chair opposite her father,   
"You know at dinner tonight how all the kings asked who you were marrying,"   
"Yes, Daddy,"   
"And what _ prince _ you were marrying," Peach knew what this was about,   
"We owe Mario a lot,"   
"But he's not a prince,"   
"Daddy..."   
"No, the royal toadstool family has only ever married royal blood and it will stay that way!" Peach sat in her chair, waiting for tears to flow down her cheeks...but they never came,   
"I know but..."   
"But what? he's a plumber your a princess!" Peach had waited for this moment for a very long time, somehow she thought it would break her heart...but it didn't hurt at all, not as much as it did finding out Bowser didn't love her,   
"So, by the end of this month you had better find a new fiancИ,"   
"Ok, daddy...but what choices do I have?"   
"The prince of Sarasaland is marrying Princess Flowerpower, Prince Flowerpower is marrying Princess Berries and Prince Berries is marrying...Daisy," Peach shot up from her seat,   
"Daisy is getting married!!!"   
"Yes, it was decided tonight, although Daisy wanted to marry King Apook he declined," Peach stood frozen, if he declined to Daisy and the rest were getting married and there were no other princess in the land, that meant he...she spoke,   
"Daddy, there is no other princes in the land,"   
"Yes there is...isn't there, oh yes, King.." he looked troubled, Peach didn't she was struggling not to smile,   
"Oh no," the king collapsed in his chair even more,   
"There isn't anyone else┘unless you marry one of the kings,"   
"WHAT!!!" screamed Peach, she imagined herself in bed with the balding old Kings, the fathers of Daisy, Poppy and Rosie,   
"Daddy...you can't be serious, if I married one of those guys I'd be a step mother to the other princesses!" her father looked defeated,   
"Well there is no one else!" he cried taking her hands into his,   
"What about King Apook!" she said, her father's expression didn't change,   
"He already loves someone and you know that I know he's King Koopa!" Peach looked shocked,   
"I told you!"   
"I knew from the start, he wanted to stay here and I wanted to see if I could make peace with him,"   
"Daddy..."   
"But if I wanted peace with the Koopas, he said he had to give him something very important, I offered him the power stars but he declined," 'I know what he wants' Peach thought,   
"I'll offer him half the kingdom tomorrow, since I'm getting old and if you don't marry, then he can rule the kingdom," Peach yawned,   
"I'm tired Daddy and I don't care if you offer half of the kingdom," the king looked shocked,   
"O-ok then, p-please take this to King Koopa now," she walked out of the study.   
She ascended the stairs thinking, if there are no more princesses in the land that aren't getting married apart from me... does that mean I'm the one he loves??? she found his room, 'the largest guest room...figures' she thought as she knocked on the door,   
"Bowser???"

Bowser awoke to knocking on his door, a sweet voice called out,   
"Bowser???"   
"Peach?" he whispered, he got up from his bed and opened the door, there stood the toadstool princess in her nighty looking at Bowser in his boxers, Bowser immediately blushed as did she,   
"Hey Peach, yes?" he asked her,   
"Here, it's from Daddy," she handed him the parchment, their hands brushed together and she went an even darker red, he unrolled it and read it thoroughly,   
"So?" she asked, he looked at her, her pretty cornflower blue eyes stared at him,   
"Tell him I'll think about it, goodnight Peach,"   
"Goodnight Bowser," he watched her ascend the stairs, she looked back at him and smiled, he went red.

Butterflies danced in Peach's stomach as she dived onto her bed, she took out her favourite power star,   
"He loves me, only me," Peach said,   
"And...I love him too,"


	7. An invitation to lunch

Most characters in this story are copyright Nintendo. 

Since it's first week of the semester I won't be getting much homework, so I'll hopefully write chapter 7 and 8 and because this weekend forecast is going to be rain :) 

This chapter won't be too big since I want to do Lunch in the next chapter :D 

Bowser lay in his bed re-reading the letter, it read, 

"King Koopa, I'll offer you half the kingdom as long as you sign a peace treaty with the other half of the toadstool kingdom, if you decline this offer, I don't know what else I can give you, I will give you ANYTHING, for many years the toads of this kingdom have been terrorised by your Koopas and my duty as king is to stop that, signed King Toadstool," 

Bowser thought for a few minutes...did the king say 'ANYTHING', so could he ask for Peach's hand in marriage? Kamek appeared right before his eyes, 

"My lord," he bowed, 

"Kamek, what should I do now?" Bowser asked sitting up, 

"Do what my liege?" 

"PEACH!" 

"Oh uh yes, she may like you now and there are no more princes in the land eligable for her hand as they are already engaged," 

"True, but will the Toadstool king allow it?" Kamek thought for a bit and bit his lip, 

"He offered you half his kingdom?" 

"Yes, but if I marry Peach I'll be king of the whole toadstool kingdom," 

"True, true," said Kamek, 

"But what if your wrong about her feelings for you and the toadstool king takes back his offer and he kicks you out, what will you do then?" 

"I've got no idea," sighed Bowser, 

"I'm going to bed, night Kamek," 

"Goodnight, my liege," 

Bowser lay down in his bed, thinking about Peach, did she really love him?

"YOSHI! MAMMA MIA!" Yoshi was staring at the enraged Mario who had made a secret lair in tick tock clock world, his whole face had gone the same colour as his hat, 

_"Ding, dong"_ echoed the insides of the clock, 

"That a silly oaf offering _ my _ soon to be a kingdom and _my_ soon to be wife to a Bowser!" He paced the metal floor, 

"The a King Toadstool and I made a pack when a Peach was a younger," 

"I marry her and protect her and in a return he didn't a have to give her away to a Bowser," 

"Yoshi," Yoshi sighed, 

"Yoshi," Mario said in a sarcastic little yoshi voice, 

"BREAK A THEM APART!" Yoshi nodded shakily and ran out of the painting.

Peach awoke to the sweet smell of fresh pancakes, that usually excited her, but today it horrified her, the toadette maid swept in, 

"My princess, your," 

"I didn't want breakfast in bed!" 

"But you said," 

"Sorry, I really need to get dressed," Peach escorted the maid out quickly and ran to her closet, 'something nice and easy to put on' she chose her golfing outfit, she then quickily brushed her golden locks and put some blue eyeshadow to mach her saphires, 

"Ok, I'm only a few minutes late," she glanced at the clock and bolted down the stairs, sending the toadette maids screaming, 

"Sorry!" she called out, sadly she tripped over again, she sighed but _someone_ else just laughed, 

"Too excited in the morning, your father also tripped over this morning, must run in the family," she felt two soft hands curl around her waist and pull her up lightly, Peach was in heaven and so was Bowser, they could stay with them both standing up with his hands around her waist forever, but it looked too suspicious so she got out of his hands, 

"Thankyou," she said shyly, 

"It was my pleasure," he took her hand and kissed it, 

"Hey, would you mind having lunch with me?" this was the moment Peach had been waiting for, 

"Yes," she said a little quickily, 

"Ok then, I'll meet you in the courtyard," he smiled and walked up the stairs, Peach stood there, she could still feel his touch around her waist, how she wished it could be like that forever and ever, she didn't even realise she was standing there daydreaming, 

"Excuse me, miss," a toadette maid was standing in front of Peach, 

"Wha-what?" said Peach, 

"You have been standing there for the last few minutes," 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peach apologised and ran down the stairs in her usual elegant manor.

5 hours later... 

Peach was in panic, in half an hour she would meet _ him _, her hands were sweating bad again, _ What if he doesn't show up? _ she thought as she gazed at her mirror, she looked stunning...she always looked nice..._ but what if he didn't like her outfit? what would she do? _ she didn't even see Yoshi dive under her bed with a tape recorder, _ 'Yoshi!!!' _ the determined Yoshi battle cried in his head, 

"I wonder what we'll have for lunch, I mean, what will _ I _ have for lunch," Yoshi clicked record, 

"Hmm, Mrs Peach Koopa," she said dazely, Yoshi heard the bed thump and guessed she was clutching her heart again, 

"It's better than Mrs Peach Mario," she added in disgust, 

"DING DONG," Peach and Yoshi heard the clock echo in their minds; it was time for lunch, 

"Argh! I can't be late!"


	8. Lunch

Most characters are copyright nintendo. 

Chapter 8-Lunch. 

------- 

Peach hurried up the stairs, toadette maids stood in awe as she flew past them with a small green creature struggling to keep up with her, 

'I can't be late' Peach thought, when she reached the balcony door, she looked in the side mirror, 

'Ok, nothing in teeth, hair is better than average, dress I could of changed,' Peach took all her courage and opened the door, Bowser was there waiting, the balcony was absoulutly stunning, in the middle was a white table with a off white lace table cloth on top, it had two chairs opposite eachother with the table in the middle, the rest of the balcony was beautiful plants, including a power flower plant which Mario had used lots of times. 

"I'm so sorry!" she apologised, Bowser did one of his laughs, 

"Your not late, actually your just on time," Peach blushed and took her seat, Yoshi quickly ducked behind a pot plant with his recorder, 

"So...are you enjoying your stay?" Peach asked taking a menu, 

"Yes," Bowser also picked his up, 

"Did you accept Daddy's offer," Peach asked glaring at him, he glared back, 

"No, I didn't," Peach smiled, 

"Why didn't you take it?" she asked, a cute toad came in wearing a waiter outfit, 

"Good afternoon my princess, King Apook, have you chosen your order yet?" 

"Yes, I'd like the toadstool salad with a bottle of orange juice" Peach said, she turned back to Bowser, 

"I'd like 5 t-bone supersize, a meat lovers salad, potato salad, 5 chicken wings and 3 litre can of coke," the toad waiter stared at him with shock, Peach burst out laughing, 

"Uh, yes, it'll be here in a few minutes," the waiter bowed and ran off to the kitchens, 

"Anyway...what do you want?" Peach asked leaning closer to Bowser, 

"I think you know," He replied, Peach went bright red, she withdrew her pink feather fan...it was getting too hot, 

"No I don't," Bowser laughed, 

"Are you making fun of me?" Peach leaned in more she was only 30 centimeters away from Bowser, 

"Yes I am," And with that he quickly pressed his lips againest her's before she could speak, her lips were as soft as feathers, 'I'm kissing Peach' thought Bowser, 'Yes...' Peach thought, 'Yoshi...YOSHI...YOSHI?!' thought Yoshi who was close to having a heart attack, there they were, kissing each other, Peach and Bowser, enemy and enemy, Yoshi was that stunned he didn't even relize a piranah plant was trying to bite his bum, Peach closed her eyes, it felt like the kiss lasted forever, his lips were soft and she felt her arms cuddling his neck so she could get closer...Bowser threw the table away and pulled her against his warm body, Peach then moved her hands down his back, it was prickly, 'Spikes?' she thought, feeling his back a bit more until... 

SMASH 

Bowser quickly drew back from Peach, 'Damn' he thought, they both looked over to the stunned Toad waiter who had fallen over from shock, the supersized steaks covered the waiter's tiny body, Peach ran over to the toad waiter, 

"Are you ok?" she asked, taking one of the supersized steaks off his body, 

"Um...no," He then vomitted all over the floor, Bowser sighed, 

"We need some assistance," he shouted, the toadette maids flew onto the blacony, cleaned away the waiter and took away to the servants sick bay, Peach only stood and stared at Bowser, 

"I guess lunch is over huh," He said, 

"Yes...it is, but I had a good time anyway," she smiled, ran up to him and gave him kiss on the cheek, 

"Bye Bowser," she flew through the doors, 'He kissed _ me _' she danced up the stairs, 

"PEACH!" boomed a voice, Peach stopped, 

"Daddy?!" she whispered looking for a place to hide, 

"DON'T YOU DADDY ME! GET TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATLY!!!" Peach looked at her father who was about to crack it. 

------- 

"I'm here," Peach walked through the study door and sat down in the red cushion chair, 

"Good, now tell me why did you kiss Bowser?" 

"I didn't," she lied, her eyes darted the King's gaze, 

"LIES, King a Toadstool, she a lies," 

"MARIO!?" Cried Peach looking around the room for the little man, 

"Yes a," Mario was in the doorway, a unconscious Yoshi in his hands, 

"Mario has come to help us with the wedding plans," King toadstool interuppted, 

"WHAT WEDDING?" Peach asked, 

"Our a wedding, Peach...you a remember?" Mario sneered as he sat on a chair next to Peach, 

"I'm not marrying him," Peach concluded getting up from her chair, 

"Yes a you are," replied Mario, 

"No, I refuse, Daddy...he's not royal," King toadstool sighed and scratched his head, 

"Well...I've been thinking," 

"If you get married to Mario, I won't have to give up the kingdom and you won't be kidnapped anymore," 'I wouldn't mind being kidnapped at all' thought Peach, 

"But anyway...WHY DID YOU KISS THE KOOPA KING?" He demanded as he banged his fists on the table, 

"If I told you...you wouldn't believe me," Peach told truthfully, 

"I will always believe you Peach," Mario coughed in his chair, 

"I-I," Peach stuttered, 

"Yes a?" Mario said, 

"...I love him," The king and Mario looked like they had saw a flying pig, Peach, the beautiful good princess of the Toadstool kingdom...In love with Bowser, the ugly evil king of Koopas? 

"He has a mind washed a you!" squealed Mario, 

"No, he hasn't!" Peach begged to her father, 

"Peach...your not serious?...are you?" asked the Toadstool king, Peach looked at him, a funny look on her face, 

"Oh no," Sighed the Toadstool king, 

"What's so bad about it?" she asked, Mario looked at her like she was retarded, 

"Well, you a better get over it a quickly because you are a getting married!" raged the jealous Mario, he was so jealous his face was bright red, like his cap, how did Bowser win her heart? 

"No, I refuse to marry you," she turned to her father, 

"I'm marrying Bowser..." she concluded, 

"NO YOUR NOT!" Shouted both the King and Mario, Peach looked at both of them, both as ugly as Bowser used to be to her, 

"If you can't accept it...don't come near me," And with that she ran out of the room. 

------- 

Bowser lay on his bed, he licked his lips one more time, just to taste _her_, a victorious smile was planted on his face, 'I've done it...I kissed her' he thought rolling over to his side, memories of the kiss flashed through his mind, inside he felt like the king of the world, 

"Congratulations my leige!!!" Congratulated Kamek who appeared from the shadows, 

"I know," He flashed a big evil smile at Kamek, 

"But, she's not yours yet," the smile was wiped off his face, 

"True...but I can't ask her to marry me, I mean if would be great if she said yes, but if she says no," Bowser sighed, 

"I know my..." 

"Bowser?!" A sweet crying voice called, 

"Peach?!" He whispered running to the door, Kamek dissapeared, he opened the door to find a tear stained Peach, running up to him with her arms open, 

"T-there m-making me g-get married to M-mario!" she sobbed on his chest, Bowser could feel her tears staining his shirt, 

"Why?" Bowser asked, his fingers played in her blonde hair, 

"B-because, he d-doesn't want me to marry you," Peach stopped, an awkward silence followed, Bowser couldn't stop smiling, she looked up at him, 

"Well, he's very mistaken isn't he?" whispered Bowser in her ear, Peach looked at him, she knew what he was about to do...kidnap her; she couldn't wait... 

-------------------------------------------- 

Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry this chapter couldn't be posted any ealiar, reviews would be appreciated :D.   
Next chapter will be up soon :). 

Darnie. 


End file.
